Acuerdo
by ashtraycisa
Summary: Supongo que así es el amor… duele… por eso no me he enamorado, me quiero demasiado que no me veo así como tu estas ahora, sufriendo – Respondiste dura y fríamente mirándola de reojo al final de tus palabras.


_**Acuerdo**_

¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron con ese "acuerdo"? Si es que se le podía llamar así cinco, seis o siete años, que importancia tenia, mientras se respetara la única regla…

_Lo odio tanto _ te decía mientras te sentabas a su lado _por que duele tanto?_ tu no decías nada

¿Hasta cuándo duraría? Te preguntabas casi diariamente, este último tiempo intentabas sacarte esa pregunta tan rápido como llegaba mas no resultaba.

Ella tenía diecisiete años, cuando la encontraste por casualidad en la plaza cercana a tu casa, estaba ahí sentada totalmente derrotada para tu punto de vista. Te sentaste a su lado, tenías la vista al frente no necesitabas voltearte para darte cuanta cuantas lágrimas caían, buscaste entre los bolsillos de tu pantalón algún pañuelo para pasarle, ella torpemente al recibírtelo te tomo la mano, ese fue tu primer contacto con su piel… pensar que después habrían muchos más…

_Por qué duele tanto? _ Esa pregunta la meditaste unos segundos en el momento e inmediatamente obtuviste la repuesta

_Supongo que así es el amor… duele… por eso no me he enamorado, me quiero demasiado que no me veo así como tu estas ahora, sufriendo _ Respondiste dura y friamente mirándola de reojoal final de tus palabras.

.

.

¿Cómo paso todo? O ¿en que momento? Esta demás preguntar, simplemente se dejaron llevar y el acuerdo tomo vida.

_Esto es solo el momento… recuerda_le susurraste en el oído mientras tus hábiles manos la despojabas su blusa, y se escabullían dentro de su sostén.

_No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección_te contesto ella, y tu sonreíste de lado como muy pocas veces lo hacías, y luego atrapaste sus labios, fue un beso largo que poco a poco se fue tornando demandante.

Y hay comenzaste hacerla tuya, y te sentías tan bien cuando entrabas y salías de su cuerpo que quedaba en perfectas condiciones juntado con el tuyo. Y te agrado la sensación de estar en esa situación y sentirte libre, sin compromiso alguno, por que sabias que a la mañana siguiente ella _no te reprocharía nada, por que los dos estaban jugando el mismo juego. Terminaste junto con_ ella y eso te causo más placer, anteriormente nuca te había pasado . Dormiste esa noche abrazado a su cintura, al igual que todas las noches posteriores a esta que estuviste con ella.

Lo que te gustaba del acuerdo, era que todo era demasiado impersonal, se veían cuando se tenían que ver, la pasaban bien, se reían… bueno más ella que tu ¿En que momento te molesto que ella la compartiera con los demás? … tonterías te respondías al solo pensarlo.

_._

_No esto ya llegó a su límite Sesshomaru, no puedo!... esto esta mal así _ te decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos

_Ahome… esto es un juego y seguiremos como siempre _ le contestaste de la forma más calmada y fría que tenías, e intentaste restarle importancia sabiendo aun así que ella tenía la razón

_Es que esto ya no tiene sentido, te pasas, ¿para que quieres seguir, si estas en una relación con ella? _ Te respondió frunciendo el ceño

_¿Acaso estas celosa?_La cuestionaste mientras enarcabas una ceja y te acercabas a la cama. Lo que no esperaste fue que ella se pusiera de pie en el acto, fue tan rápido todo que no te diste cuenta cuando su mano choco en tu mejilla dando vuelta tu cara… primera vez que una mujer se atrevía

_Estaría haciendo lo mismos que tu hermano me hizo a mi, … lo mismo que tanto me dolio _ te respondio mientras tomaba sus cosas _ mejor me voy._

Y por primera vez ella te iba a dejar solo en una habitación, pero tú fuiste más rápido y la tomaste de la muñeca dándola vuelta para que quedara frente a ti, y la besaste como nunca lo habías echo con ella, ni con ninguna otra mujer. Y el tiempo cuando quiere pasar rápido lo hace… o fue que tú ¿no querías que pasara y se detuviera? Así ambos siguieron con su acuerdo, dejando atrás personas, parejas, amantes o lo que fuera, y te sorprendió que ella te siguiera el ritmo, y no te dejara cuando tenía pretendientes. Pero como nada es eterno Tu sabias que Ahome ya no quería seguir, que ella después de tantos años quería confiar de nuevo en el amor. Y no la culpaste por ello, por que sabias de un principio que ella no era para el tipo de relación que ustedes dos tenían, y que si en algún momento decidió ser parte de ella, fue por el dolor de ser engañada por tu hermano.

Pero tú ¿Por qué te volviste una persona así? Que prefería relaciones y vivir de ese modo ya a tu treinta años ¿habra sido por el echo de ver llorar a tu mama, por tu padre, cuando este no llegaba a casa por juntarse con alguna amante de turno?...

.

.

Y hubieras seguido ese ritmo de vida pero…

_Sesshomaru… ya no quiero seguir así_no esperabas que te dijera eso, no esa tarde, no después de tantos años. Notabas que estaba un poco rara, pero nunca esperaste que te dijera eso, y buscaste en su mirada alguna duda, pero lo que viste fue solamente determinación._ Quiero tener una relación limpia sin engaños de por medio, ¿sabes? … quiero dejar de ser migajas y tener migajas de un hombre _ te sostuvo la mirada y sentiste algo incomprensible.

_Nunca te he considerado una, y lo sabes. _ Y en ese momento te diste cuenta que había_s _perdido en tu propio juego. Habías ¿roto una regla del acuerdo?

_A estas altura poco me importa._Susurro

_¿Te has enamorado de alguien?_ La cuestionaste, y no te fijaste en su sonrisa triste y baja. Y en tu mente paso la idea de que ¿qué pasaría contigo? ¿Te quedaría solo? ¿Qué haría ella? … ¿serian solamente palabras y después se seguirían juntando como siempre?

_Tengo veinticinco años, desde los dieciocho me enfrasque en esto._Bajo su mirada, para luego volver a posar su mirada en la tuya. _Por despecho, lo disfrute, lo pasamos bien … pero mentí, engañe, pero ya no quiero más, ¡no más!_ Alzo la voz al decirte lo último, y luego se encamino a la puerta, tu no te movías de tu lugar, y antes de abrir la puerta te miro nuevamente, viste esos mismos ojos de tantos años atrás _Puede que sea joven, pero quiero una relación que me de una familia… _

Hay quedaste en cuenta ¿Cuántas veces inconscientemente en conversaciones triviales te había comentado aquello?, por eso Ahome iba a terminar… por que tu no podías ofrecerle nada de eso. Cuando alzaste la vista ella ya había salido, querías suponer que eso era lo mejor , que se fuera y formara su familia con quien se le diera la regalada gana… y te dio celos el solo pensar, que ella te dejaría por estar y amar a otro hombre…

Y corriste como nuca antes caías en cuanta, que con ella habías hecho hartas primeras cosas y casi te desesperas cuando no la notabas por ninguna parte, hasta que la encontraste en una parada de bus, sola y con su cabeza gacha, casi tan igual como la encontraras años atrás. Y calmadamente llegaste al lugar y te sentaste y ella te vio extrañada y triste a la vez

_Yo, ya no me quiero demasiado_rompiste el silencio, no la mirabas por posar tu vista al frente pero sabias que estaba desconcertada, y tomaste su mano y la entrelazaste con latuya y ella la apretó, luego la miraste a los ojos _ por que te quiero demasiado a ti …_

Ella, Ahome te sonrió


End file.
